


Can't Catch Me

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Mad Science, Minor Disasters, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb, Prompt Fic, Skaianet Laboratories, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jade," she asked, eyes slowly surveying the remains, "what happened to the lab?" Jane & Jade fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulArchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulArchitect/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [gracefularchitect](http://gracefularchitect.tumblr.com), in response to a meme where prompters left the first sentence of a fic in my Tumblr askbox and I wrote the next five. (Or the next twenty-seven, as the case may be. *sigh*) Apparently I have gingerbread on my mind...

"Jade," she asked, eyes slowly surveying the remains, "what happened to the lab?"

"There's a very funny story behind that, actually," Jade said with a bright smile. Too bright, in Jane's opinion, and therefore even more suspicious than the general shambles in which she stood, especially when combined with the telltale scorch marks of Jade's latest death ray all over the walls and crumpled apparatus, and the faint odor of ginger and burnt sugar that the lab fans and ventilation hoods hadn't quite managed to dispel.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Tell it to Dave and Rose; I'm sure at least one of them will get some inspiration out of it. But next time you try baking in the lab and accidentally bring your creations to life with mad science--"

"Hey!" Jade protested.

"--with mad science," Jane continued, "call me _before_ the clean-up phase. I'm up to my ears in investors all day long and beating the tar out of a rampaging gingerbread army sounds a lot more therapeutic than calling contractors to sort this mess out."

Jade glanced around again at the chaos, and winced. "Ugh. Yeah, this is pretty much a total loss, isn't it? I used to be a lot better about keeping my lab space in order, but I got careless on the yellow yard since I could alchemize replacements whenever I wanted. And I think of baking as an experiment, and obviously experiments belong in a lab, so... this happened." She waved rubber-band bedecked fingers at the wreckage.

Then she paused, blinked, and narrowed her eyes at Jane. "Wait. How did you know I was baking at all, let alone that I was trying to make gingerbread men? That's supposed to be a secret!"

"Secret? What secrets? The gnarled talons of Crockercorp extend everywhere and touch everything," Jane said with a grin, flexing her own fingers by way of illustration. "There is no escape!"

"Lies and propaganda. I bet _you_ couldn't have caught my runaway creations, and you can't catch me either," Jade said, edging subtly backward toward the emergency shower.

"You're on," Jane said, and pounced.

The resulting tickle-fight managed to do the impossible and leave the lab in even worse repair. Somehow neither Jane nor Jade minded very much.


End file.
